


Almas Predestinadas

by Hufflepuff_Lexa_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bows & Arrows, Camping, Competition, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Medical School, Minor Injuries, Past Relationship(s), Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Lexa_13/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Lexa_13
Summary: En un mundo donde todos tengamos asignados a nuestra media naranja, donde puedes estar seguro que en algún rincón del mundo hay alguien esperándote para amarte y cuidarte sin condiciones. En este mundo hay dos personas que se amaron de una forma profunda y verdadera, y aunque las probabilidades estaban en su contra lograron superarlas. Sin embargo, algunos dicen "es demasiado bueno para ser verdad" ó "todo lo bueno muere joven", pero otros dirían "simplemente eran las personas correctas en el lugar equivocado y el momento inadecuado".¿Podrá ese amor resurgir a pesar de los años? ¿Podrá ese amor que ha sido guardado reconstruir su relación? Quién sabe si aprovechen la oportunidad si un reencuentro ocurra.Te invito a averiguarlo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

―Otro día más en este mundo.―digo mirando por la ventana admirando el amanecer. Me levanto estirándome hasta la cocina para desayunar, ahí encuentro a mi mamá. 

―Hola ma.―la saludo medio dormida.  
―Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

Me quedo mirando el brazo de mi madre donde se encuentra la marca que comparte con mi padre preguntándome si algún día encontraría la mitad de la mía dudando que sea al revés debido a la ubicación de la misma, tomo un poco de leche en mi taza y le respondo.―Si, ma.― acompaño mi respuesta con una sonrisa.

Guardando las llaves en la mochila con el teléfono en mano luego de alistarme salgo de mi casa para la escuela. Un recorrido corto que lo paso perdida en las melodías que salen de mis audífonos.  
Hoy la mañana estaba nublada y un poco fría. “Justo como me gusta” pensé mirando al cielo sabiendo que era inusual tener un clima como este en el país.

Para ser una chica de solo 16 años mido 1.68 superando a la mayoría de mi clase incluyendo chicos. Siempre he estado conforme con mi apariencia, ojos verdes grisáceos con tonos miel, pelo castaño y delgada.  
Llego a la escuela y cuando voy a entrar siento que me llaman, paro la música y me volteo.

―Hey Alex. ―era mi mejor amiga Isabela o como me gustaba llamarle Bell. En lo que ella camina hacia mí me detengo a observarla, es una chica pelirroja natural, le molestaba el hecho que le preguntaran si usaba tintes, su cara estaba llena de pecas, sus ojos marrones eran grandes y cuando sonreía se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas dándole cierto aire infantil. Su cuerpo era la envidia de muchas chicas por sus curvas y su forma atlética obtenida a lo largo de la secundaria con ejercicios diarios.

―Holi Bell. ―le respondí con una sonrisa.

―Parece que va a llover ¿no crees? ―me pregunta.

―Sí, eso parece. ―digo mirando al cielo en eso suena el timbre y Bell me mueve para que baje la mirada y empiece a caminar, cogemos diferentes caminos porque para mí desgracia no estamos en el mismo salón de clases. No es que sea antisocial de hecho me llevo bien con casi todos, pero soy bastante selectiva con mis amistades y a quien le doy mi confianza. En cuanto entro al salón una chica se me tira encima abrazándome y chillando a quien identifico como Emily.

―Ahhh Alexia como te extrañé!! ―un poco más y me ahoga para mi suerte llegó Elizabeth a salvarme.

―Oye loca suéltala no ves que se ahoga. ―decía regañándola y dándole un golpe en la nuca o como yo le diría “sape”.

―Auch. ―se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza mirándola con ojos suplicantes ―pero es verdad extrañaba hablar con Alex desde que salimos de vacaciones. ―habló haciendo un puchero aferrándose a mi brazo.

―Sí, pero eso no es motivo para ahorcarla. ―decía mi salvadora.  
Yo solo me reía de como ellas se peleaban hasta que intervine, soltando mi brazo de su agarre suavemente.

―Bueno ya, solo intenta controlar tu fuerza ¿sí? ―Aunque conociéndola eso va a ser imposible.

―Okey. ―me dijo sonriendo y casi gritando a lo que Liz rodo los ojos con molestia mientras yo me reía de nuevo.

Las clases pasaron como siempre con mucho alboroto y siendo mis compañeros una pesadilla para los profesores hasta que el ansiado receso llegó. Comí un poco del sándwich que me brindó Liz y fui hasta el salón 17 donde estaban dos de mis mejores amigas que junto con Bell si nos juntan somos un desastre. 

―Holis! ― dije con entusiasmo llamando la atención de Lucy que vino a paso rápido hasta lograr fundirnos en un abrazo y hacer nuestro saludo especial en honor a una película infantil. ― hey donde está Verónica? ― me señalo el fondo donde pude verla sentada apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras hablaba con sus compañeras de clase, la llamé y cuando me vio levantó la mano haciendo el signo de amor y paz, reí ante aquello.

Lucy era la más bajita de nuestro grupo, tenía el cabello de color negro y casi siempre estaba recogido en un moño a lo alto de su cabeza, su piel se asemejaba a la canela, su cuerpo era rellenito y su cara redonda. Era la más alegre de nuestro grupo siempre dando entusiasmo a las conversaciones o haciendo el ambiente más relajado, leal y con un odio inquebrantable hacia el ejercicio, así fuera solo correr. Verónica por otra parte era una chica alta sobrepasándome, delgada, con el pelo negro, al igual que los ojos y la piel color chocolate. Ella era honesta siempre y con todos, aunque la verdad pueda herirte ella te la dirá, era divertida pero sabía ponerse seria cuando la situación lo demandaba, tiene un gran sentimiento de lealtad con nosotras y siempre nos defendía. Era la más realista de todas, nos mantenía los pies en la tierra y daba los mejores consejos.

―Alex. ―oí que me decía Lucy. 

Me voltee. ―dime.

― ¿Qué tal todo? ―me pregunta con curiosidad.

―Ah ya sabes las clases aburridas y con muchas bromas pesadas ―solté una risa recordando una de ellas. ―y la familia bien, Theo sigue molestando como siempre.

―Jaja ese gato tuyo no se cansa de romper cosas.

―No y tiene a mi papa loco. ―dije riendo con ella.

Después de eso se terminó el receso y tuve que volver a clases. A la salida esperé a Vero y Lucy para irnos juntas porque da la casualidad que Vero y yo somos vecinas y la casa de Lucy nos queda de paso. Y así nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente y riendo como locas al contar que paso en nuestro día.  
Entre a mi casa hice mis tareas y me fui a bañar, cuando terminé llegaron mis padres y hermana para cenar. Me fui a dormir con el pensamiento curioso de cómo sería la persona con la que comparto la marca que tengo en la parte baja de mi espada.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días fueron iguales siguiendo la misma rutina que el primero, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ya estábamos a finales de septiembre y eso solo significa una cosa, elecciones estudiantiles. Es un proceso que lleva casi toda la mañana por lo que no se da clases en el cual se eligen a los delegados de cada aula y a siete chicos o chicas para que representen a toda la escuela. Por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo mi salón me selecciono a mí para dicho proceso, aunque no me gustara la idea de ser el centro de atención durante todo el curso escolar.  
Mis amigas se rieron cuando les conté que había salido elegida y no las culpo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estaba esperando a que contaran los votos y dijeran por fin quienes van a integrar al colectivo estudiantil de la escuela.

―Ya Alex cálmate, no es tan malo como parece. ― me decía Bell con una sonrisa intentando calmarme.

―Pero fue tan malo como para que te salieras de el en la primaria. ― rebatí a lo cual se quedó callada. ― bueno solo nos queda esperar. ― suspire y Bell poso una mano en mi hombro como diciendo todo estará bien no seas dramática, así de bien nos entendemos.

El momento llegó, ya anunciarían el resultado los votos, algunos se veían felices y otros se reían sorprendidos.

―Y por último con 200 votos…Alexandra Jones. ― hice una mueca y subí junto a los otros 6 chicos. De ahí fuimos a la oficina del director, él nos asignaría los puestos. Me gustó donde quede, básicamente organizaba acampadas y actividades recreativas además de liderar la tropa de la escuela en las competencias.

A la salida nos juntamos las 4 en la casa de Bell. 

― ¿Y entonces? ― me pregunto Lucy bastante intrigada apenas aguantando la emoción.

―Eh bueno…― les explique lo que me habían dicho a mí.

―Oh mira el lado bueno Alex yo soy parte de la tropa. ― mire a Bell sorprendida porque nunca lo había mencionado.

―Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Al instante me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en la cara antes de empezar a reír. ―Se me debe haber pasado, sabes como soy. 

―Si, como Dori loca y despistada. ―Se le borro la sonrisa y me pegó con su almohada.

―No a la violencia ―le pedía riendo. De momento paró dejándome confundida porque nunca les hacía caso a mis reclamos, la mire frunciendo el ceño. ― ¿qué pasa?

Parecía tener una lucha interna sobre si contarnos o no, se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos desenfocando la mirada hasta que finalmente habló. ―Tengo que contarles algo chicas. ―dijo con una sonrisa y la cabeza gacha.

―Espero no estés embarazada porque si no…

―Vero! ―la interrumpimos Lucy y yo.

―Solo digo. ― se justificaba la morena subiendo las manos en signo de rendición, aunque su mirada nos contaba lo contrario.

―No, no es eso. ― respondió Bell, haciendo soltar un suspiro de alivio a Vero. Regañé con la mirada a la morena. Me volteé hacia la pelirroja. 

―Ok entonces que es? ―pregunté.

―Si dinos. ― continuó Lucy.

Estaba jugando con sus dedos por lo que supe que estaba nerviosa pero también noté la sonrisa boba que traía entonces caí. Bell soltó un suspiro y habló sonriente. ―Encontré a mi mitad.

Las chicas de inmediato reaccionaron. ― ¡¿¿Qué??!

―Eh sí. ― río nerviosa.

―Wow nos tienes que contar todo ya. ―decía una Lucy eufórica dando brincos desde su lugar en la cama.

Miré a Vero y la encontré mirando a Bell un poco seria analizando la situación.

― ¿Qué piensas Vero? ―preguntó Bell notando la seriedad de la morena.

―Nada Isabela, pero si ese chico te hace daño va a sufrir las consecuencias. ― dijo en tono amenazador me sentí mal por el chico, aunque no duró mucho.

―Estoy con ella. ―Vero y yo chocamos los cinco. Ella solo rodó los ojos con diversión por nuestras ocurrencias.  
El chico es rubio de ojos verdes según Bell más claros que los míos, bajito y una personalidad simpática y dato adicional le gusta el anime al igual que a mí. “Ya ganó puntos con eso” pensé.  
La marca de Bell estaba en su brazo derecho y consistía en un sol ardiente de color rojo vivo como su cabello y la de Lucas, la mitad de Bell, era una luna azul. Las dos se juntaban como el Yin y el Yang.

Dice mi madre que las marcas existen desde el inicio de los tiempos, según la mitología griega los humanos fueron creados originalmente con 4 brazos, 4 piernas y 2 cabezas. Y Zeus temiendo su poder los separó en dos seres individuales condenándolos a pasar su vida en busca de sus otras mitades. De ahí surgieron las marcas que están presentes en todas las personas, la marca solo aparece cuando los dos estén vivos, o sea que si tu naces y después de un tiempo te sale una marca parecida a un tatuaje en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo significa que tu otra mitad nació. Normalmente a los 5 años ya todos los niños y niñas tienen su marca. Cada marca es única con la excepción de tu pareja y simboliza un rasgo de la personalidad de ambos. Si estas cerca de tu pareja tu cuerpo lo sabrá y te sentirás seguro y tranquilo a su lado además de que veras un ligero flash con algún animal, planta u objeto que te guste, por ejemplo, el olor a un cedro y la borrosa imagen de este o el sonido de un gorrión silbando junto al flash de este volando.  
Acabado el interrogatorio cada cual se fue a su casa para poder comer y descansar para otro día de escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

Afortunadamente era jueves el día que Bell nos confesó del hallazgo de su mitad por lo que hoy era el tan deseado viernes para toda la escuela. Yo no corría con tanta suerte, hoy tenía mi primera reunión con el colectivo y director de la escuela en donde determinaríamos bien todo lo que se hará a lo largo del curso escolar, al menos era por la tarde.

Me levanté como todos los días estirándome, me puse mis lentes y bajé a desayunar. De camino a la escuela me encontré con Elizabeth, mi otra mejor amiga, y fuimos hablando lo que restaba de camino.

―Hey. ―la saludo. 

―Holis. ―me responde― ¿cómo estás?

―Ohm ya sabes, bien, pero con pocas ganar de estar en esa reunión. ―resoplé. ― ¿y tú?

―Bien. 

― La familia que tal?

―Todo bien, ya mi mamá se siente mejor. ―me dice con una sonrisa de lado.

Luego de nuestra pequeña charla seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela. Todo marchaba bien lo mismo de siempre, dar clases, el ruido constante en mi salón, pasar el receso con Vero y Lucy y dar clases otra vez. El único cambio era la tan mencionada reunión del colectivo. 

―Bien si ya están todos presentes podemos empezar. ―anunció el director tomando asiento.

Primero se releyó el reglamento escolar y nos dijeron las medidas que podíamos tomar en caso de presenciar alguna falta cometida por nuestros compañeros. Se plantearon las inseguridades que había en cada salón y en general, una de ellas era que en el baño de las chicas la puerta no trababa por lo cual no podíamos ir o cambiarnos para el deporte sin preocuparnos por chicos fisgones, a mí en lo personal no me afecta mucho que me miren ya que siempre uso sujetador deportivo y no iba a gritar por un chico baboso, pero hay que aceptar que es incómodo. 

Se establecieron algunas excursiones que yo junto al maestro que es mi jefe por así decirlo, organizaríamos para que no sucediera ningún accidente y controlar quienes iban. Hasta que llego un tema que prefería no haber escuchado.

―Ya lo único que queda es informarles sobre la capacitación o acampada que se realizará el próximo viernes. ―informó alarmándome. 

Me enderecé en la silla mirándolo. ―Permiso director. ―pedí educadamente. 

― ¿Si? ¿Qué pasó Alexandra? ―me preguntó intrigado ya que casi no había hablado.

―Solo Alex por favor. Bueno quisiera saber en qué consiste dicha acampada.

―Oh muy sencillo, a las 5:30 o 6pm del viernes tienen que venir a la escuela vestidos con pantalón, preferentemente negro o azul, sin aberturas y un pullover blanco para que un profesor los lleve a uno de los edificios que tiene el sistema educativo para que discutan en conjunto con el colectivo de las demás escuelas temas parecidos a los que acabamos de dar con el objetivo de mejorar la enseñanza en las escuelas.

―Ok, eso suena extenso.

―Lo es y por eso se quedarán ahí hasta el sábado. ―concluyó el director dejándome sorprendida.

― ¿Hasta el sábado? Tenemos que llevar cambio de ropa entonces. 

―Sí, pero solo el pullover, tendrán que dormir con el pantalón―me iba a quejar, pero se me adelantó. ― porque los despiertan muy temprano y no pueden perder tiempo esperando que todos los estudiantes se cambien.

―Ok, entiendo. ― respondí más calmada recostándome en la silla.

―No se tienen que preocupar por la comida ahí dan, pero sugiero que lleven un poco ustedes porque no es muy buena. ―dijo con una cara extraña. ― ¿alguna otra pregunta?

―Si. ―dijo una chica a mi lado que es la jefa de estudio. ― ¿a qué hora nos iríamos? ¿Podemos irnos solos?

―Se irían a las 12pm del otro día, ósea el sábado, y si se pueden ir solos no hace falta que los acompañe nadie. ―explico el director ―con todas las dudas aclaradas doy por terminada esta reunión.

“Al fin” vitoreé en mi mente. 

Salí de ahí y empecé a caminar a mi casa procesando todo lo que pasaría el próximo viernes. Me asustaba un poco la idea de quedarme ahí toda la noche ya que sería mi primera vez, nunca he tenido una pijamada en mi vida y no sé cómo es la experiencia al menos Bell irá conmigo, eso me relaja un poco. Dejando de lado mis miedos hice una lista mental de las cosas que llevaría y en donde las llevaría para cuando llegara a mi casa. Suspiré dando por terminado el tema y me sumergí en la música. Definitivamente voy a vivir muchas cosas nuevas y quien sabe, conocer personas nuevas también…


	4. Chapter 4

Entrando al aula veo que Carlos, un compañero de aula, me llama.

―Hey. – lo saludo con un choque de puños y me siento al frente de él, es uno de los pocos más altos que yo con 1.86m. ― ¿Qué me cuentas?

―Todo bien, quería ver si te nos unías a mí y a los chicos para ir al gimnasio y después a jugar voleibol en las canchas.

―Eso suena genial ¿cuándo van? – pregunté porque hace rato que no teníamos salidas como éstas tuve que mantenerme en forma haciendo ejercicios caseros.

―El sábado que viene por la mañana.

Iba a aceptar, pero me acordé de la acampada. ―Demonios. ―dije con una mano en la frente. ―no puedo ir con ustedes esta vez.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tu siempre vienes. ―decía confundido.

―Ahora que estoy en el colectivo tengo que asistir a todas las reuniones que se hagan y en la última avisaron que el viernes que viene tendremos una acampada o capacitación con las demás escuelas para juntar opiniones y “mejorar la forma de enseñanza”. – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos. – el punto es que estaremos ahí hasta el mediodía del sábado.

―Ya veo―se quedó pensando un momento―no te preocupes lo cambiamos para la tarde, una salida de entrenamiento sin ti ya no es lo mismo y estoy seguro los demás estarán de acuerdo conmigo. ―dijo sonriendo.

―Tiene razón. ―dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me gire y era James uno de los chicos. ―Entrenar sin ti no es divertido.

Nos saludamos con un choque de puños al igual que con Carlos y dije―Bueno gracias chicos yo tampoco me divierto sin ustedes y sus competencias. ―y era verdad, cada vez que entrenamos se ponen a competir quien carga más pesas, quien corre más rápido o quien hace más abdominales.

―Pero si eso es lo divertido. – dijo James soltando una carcajada.

―Estoy de acuerdo, verlos hacer el ridículo como Natsu y Gray es lo mejor de mi día. – hice mención de unos personajes del anime Fairy Tail al cual James y yo éramos fanáticos y recibí una mirada de muerte de James y Carlos, la cual ignoré – Entonces ¿a qué hora nos encontramos? – pregunto.

―Bueno si sales al mediodía diría que a las 2:30 para que tengas tiempo de almorzar.

―Ok me parece bien.

Cuando terminamos de hablar entró el profesor y tuve que ir a mi puesto para empezar la clase.

A la salida me encontré con Bell para ir a conversar a su casa. Tenía que asegurarme que no pasara lo mismo que la última vez.

― ¿Estás lista? ―le pregunto.

―Si, vamos.

El camino a su casa fue corto ya que quedaba mucho más cerca que la mía de la escuela. Su mamá no estaba así que fuimos directo a su habitación, ya adentro dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me senté en su cama y ella fue a su armario.

―Espérame ahí mientras me cambio.

―Ok. ―asentí perdida en mis pensamientos de como hace un año había pasado lo mismo que hace unos días, Bell nos juntó en su casa para darnos la noticia de que creía hacer encontrado a su mitad. En aquel entonces nos alegramos por ella, conocimos al chico y era muy agradable su marca parecía coincidir con la de ella, pero había algo que no encajaba, que nunca me terminó de encajar. Bell no había experimentado los famosos flashes ni olores que se deben sentir cuando encuentras la mitad de tu marca, ella me decía que no me preocupara que al final estaba enferma cuando lo conoció. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día Bell se apareció en mi casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas diciendo que él la había engañado, que le había dicho que encontró a su verdadera mitad. Estuve semanas consolándola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que su mitad aparecería. Resulta que es muy fácil confundir marcas, por muy únicas que sean.

―Se lo que estás pensando Alex. ―dijo Bell en el marco de la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Estás segura que es él? No quiero que te pase lo mismo Bell. ―dije mirándola a los ojos.

―Sí, esta vez sí estoy segura. Cuando lo vi me paso por la mente una imagen de rosas amarillas y el olor de la primavera. ―me mostró una sonrisa. ―y Lucas vio las hojas de un árbol en otoño cayendo y el olor a hojas secas.

―Bueno, con eso me quedo más tranquila, pero de igual forma le pondré un ojo encima. ―amenacé.

Se río levemente negando con la cabeza―Nunca cambias Alex. ―dijo y me dio un abrazo sorprendiéndome. ―Gracias por siempre cuidar de mí. ―susurro en mi oído.

―No me agradezcas, siempre lo haré preciosa. ―dije sonrojándola. ―Aww hace juego con tu cabello…auch. – Bell me había pegado mientras se reía aun con las mejillas rojas.  
―Bueno suficiente de mí. ¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme? 

―Eh no, ¿por qué? – estaba confundida.

―No creas que no he notado lo distraída que has estado en estas semanas eso ya es normal en ti…y no me mires así que sabes que no miento tu siempre andas en tu mundo, pero últimamente más de lo habitual ¿pasa algo?

La miré y supe que no podría mentirle a mi mejor amiga, siempre he podido contar con ella cuando sentía que no podía confiar en nadie y el mundo me daba la espalda ella siempre sostuvo mi mano, suspiré.

―Mmmm he estado pensando mucho acerca de mi mitad. ―confesé.

―Oh, ¿y eso por qué? ¿conociste a alguien? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Ojalá Bell. ―reí sin ganas, revelando mi tristeza.

―Ah ya entiendo, pero Alex aun eres joven te queda mucho tiempo para encontrar a tu mitad. ―decía con un tono de voz dulce y calmado.

―Lo sé Bell, lo sé, pero de todas formas mi corazón quiere conocerla ahora, no puedo pelear contra eso.

―Bueno mira ahora en las acampadas conoceremos a muchos chicos y chicas. ―dijo esto último con cara burlona subiendo y bajando las cejas.

―Idiota. ―me reí mientras la empujaba con mi codo.

― ¿Qué? Si nunca se sabe, puede que encuentres al afortunado o afortunada en una acampada.

Negué con la cabeza aun riendo y no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Bell tiene razón, nunca se sabe puedo caminar hasta el parque y chocar con esa persona por accidente. Hablar con ella me dejó más tranquila, “al menos ahora mis pensamientos no me van a carcomer la cabeza” pensaba mientras hacia el recorrido hasta mi casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era viernes, el día de la capacitación. Me desperté como todos los días, desayuné, fui a la escuela, di mis clases y finalmente llegó la hora.

Me empecé a alistar para la acampada recordando todo lo que dijo el director, me quité el uniforme para bañarme, cuando terminé busqué mi pantalón negro para ponérmelo.

―Un pullover blanco… ―susurré para mí misma, busqué una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y el pullover.

Saqué un bolso de mi closet y puse una muda de ropa, comida chatarra y unas frutas para desayunar, un cubierto, dos botellas de agua, una sábana y almohada, un kit de higiene que consistía en un jabón, un cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, desinfectante y un desodorante, mi libreta de bocetos y una normal por si tenía que tomar notas y por ultimo mis audífonos. Con todo listo cerré el bolso, lo puse en mi espalda y salí metiendo el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Lo único reconfortante de esto es que Bell y James iban a estar conmigo, de hecho, iba camino a casa de Bell donde los tres nos juntaríamos para salir a la escuela a reunirnos con los demás dado que el lugar donde nos quedaríamos estaba un poco lejos y nos iríamos en un autobús.

―Hey, ¿ya estás lista? ―le dije a la pelirroja.

―Sip deja llamo a James para que baje…JAMES VÁMONOS!!!  
―Ok. ―reí

―Ya voy, ya voy no hace falta que me grites. ―decía haciéndose el enfadado a lo cual yo solté una carcajada. ―Oh, hola Alex. ―chocamos puños.

―Hola James veo que sobreviviste. ―dije mirando a Bell que me daba una mirada enojada que en lugar de dar miedo era graciosa.

―Por poco no lo logro suerte que llegaste. ―me guiñó el ojo siguiéndome la broma.

―Jaja. ―mire de reojo a Bell que estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero. ―bueno ya sabes que es broma Bell no te pongas así anda, ven acá. ―dije mientras abría mis brazos, al principio me miro no creyéndome, pero al final cedió.

―Chicas vámonos antes que se haga tarde. ―dijo el castaño y las dos asentimos para empezar a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela ya estaba ahí el transporte, pero teníamos que esperar a unos compañeros y el profesor que nos acompañará. Luego de unos 10 minutos ya estábamos todos y el profe empezó a pasar la lista.

―Alejandro Martínez?

―Presente!

―Christopher Linares?

―Presente!

―James Jordan?

―Aquí!

―Isabela Hernández?

―Presente!

―Alexandra Jones?

―Presente!

Y así continuó con los demás miembros del colectivo, ya dentro del autobús me senté al lado de Bell, yo en la ventana y ella en el pasillo. Me puse mis audífonos y puse “Castle on the Hill” de Ed Sheeran para después mirar por la ventana el paisaje que íbamos dejando atrás.

―Alex. ―escuchaba un murmullo, pero pensé que era mi imaginación. ―Alex…Alex! Alexandra despierta! ―y eso me despertó de golpe haciéndome brincar del susto.

―Dios Bell ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me despiertas? ―dije frotándome el ojo y un poco molesta.

―Porque ya llegamos.

Me sorprendí de lo grande que era el edificio, tenía dos pisos y un patio grande para las actividades y los entrenamientos a la derecha, tenía un aspecto antiguo y un poco desgastado por los años. Lo primero que veías era unas grandes columnas que iban por todo lo largo del edificio haciendo una “L” hacia donde se encontraba el patio, como a unos 3 o 4 metros pasando las columnas había unas puertas de vidrio que se alternaban con unos arcos dejando a la vista una sala amplia con algunos sillones. Observando mis alrededores noté que estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, todo era verde, rodeado por algunos árboles, había un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el viento, algunos animales y ahora el motor del autobús, pero aún se podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos.

Nos mostraron toda la instalación, en el primer piso estaba el comedor, la cocina, una sala donde nos darían conferencias y haríamos las reuniones con las demás escuelas, otra sala para pasar nuestro tiempo libre y poner música por la noche y un baño. Subimos por una escalera de mármol al segundo piso, ahí estaban las habitaciones, un baño y un balcón. Las demás áreas del segundo piso no las mostraron diciendo que eran de nuestro interés.

―Y entonces, ¿cuántas escuelas vendrán aparte de nosotros? ―escuche preguntar a James.

―Bueno hasta ahora solo han confirmado 3 preparatorias y además vendrán algunos estudiantes de medicina.

― ¿Por qué? ―dije confundida. ―son universitarios no tienen nada que hacer aquí, y por qué de medicina?

El profe paró por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y nos miró mientras levantaba los hombros. ―me parece que vienen como voluntarios con la Cruz Roja.

―Bueno. ―dije de forma desinteresada quitándole importancia. ―y de qué año son? ― “quizás me encuentre con Kate” pensé.

―De tercero.

―Ok. ― “bueno parece que no”.

Luego de aclarar todas las dudas empezamos a prepararnos para lo que realmente vinimos, los de la tropa practicar para su competencia y yo ayudarlos hasta que lleguen los colectivos de las otras preparatorias.

Ayudando al profesor y James a preparar un área de cabuyería* el sonido lejano pero persistente de un motor se hizo presente. Cuando alcé la mirada pude ver un autobús viniendo para acá, probablemente una de las escuelas. Puse mi atención de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo conteniendo la curiosidad que tenía de ver cómo eran los recién llegados. 

Pasó el tiempo y ya solo faltaba una escuela por llegar. En algunos momentos libres sentía el peso de una mirada en mi nuca, pero nunca me atreví a descubrir si eran paranoias mías o si de verdad alguien me estaba mirando persistentemente.

Estaba sentada en una silla plegable que había traído nuestro profe hablando con James y Bell esperando en lo que llegaba la última escuela.

―Entonces Alex… ― empezó diciendo Bell. ―lo notaste?

―Notar que cosa? ―dije desconcertada a lo que ella rodo los ojos.

―A la chica que te estuvo mirando toda la bendita tarde. ―dijo entre fastidiada y burlona.

―Oh así que no era mi imaginación. ―me reí y ellos igual. ―y dices que era una chica. ― Bell afirmó con entusiasmo y yo sonreí a la nada.

―Te digo que te miraba con una curiosidad y como si tuviera ganas de venir y hablarte. ―habló James esta vez, entusiasmado como la pelirroja.

―Bueno está bien, ―dije parándolos antes de que me pegaran su entusiasmo sin tener alguna base concreta. ―están seguros de que me miraba a mí?

― ¡Que si loca, te lo juro! ―dijo Bell zarandeándome por los hombros.

―Créenos Alex es la verdad. ―defendió el basquetbolista.

―Mmm. ―ellos me miraban expectantes. ―y como era ella? ―pregunté finalmente mientras los dos me daban una mirada sugerente.

―No te podemos decir mucho porque estaba lejos y si la mirábamos mucho se iba a dar cuenta. ―asentí. ―Pero te puedo decir que es alta, castaña, delgada…

―Y esta buena. ―interrumpió James por lo cual recibió una mirada indignada de mi amiga y un manotazo. De mi parte solo me reí un poco ruborizada.

―Uhh que tenemos aquí, Alex está roja. ―se burlaba James picándome el costado mientras yo me alejaba dándole suaves golpes en el hombro. ―si te hubieras volteado a verla estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

Justo cuando iba a responder sonó un claxon dando fin a la espera.

―Esto no termina aquí. ―le advertí a James apuntándolo.

De repente sonó un silbato que supuse era para que nos reuniéramos todos, cuando todas las escuelas estuvimos juntas una mujer se paró en unas escaleras para poder atraer mejor la atención.

―Buenas tardes alumnos! ―dijo ella y nosotros le devolvimos el saludo al unísono.

―Les doy la bienvenida a todos los miembros del colectivo y de las tropas correspondientes a cada escuela, primero voy a empezar diciendo las reglas que tenemos aquí que son muy simples y espero todos cumplan. ―advirtió mientras nos miraba a todos. ―No pueden ensuciar el edificio ni sus alrededores para eso tenemos cestos de basura, deben respetar los horarios que tiene el centro para cada actividad y no se preocupen que tendrán tiempo para divertirse, y por último la disciplina espero no haya ningún problema con esto porque la mayoría aquí tiene más de 16 años. ―nos amenazó con la mirada y es que esa mujer es un poco intimidante. ―Bueno eso sería todo, ahora todos entren la sala más grande para empezar con la reunión para que tengan más tiempo para divertirse.

Todos se rieron y fueron detrás de la directora para entrar a la sala. 

**

Decir que estaba aburrida era quedarse corto, habían entrado varias personas a hablarnos de distintos temas desde nuestras responsabilidades en la escuela como alumnos hasta las adicciones que podrían perjudicar nuestro futuro, con la monotonía en sus voces siendo constante con el murmullo de los demás chicos en la sala me estaba quedando dormida en mi asiento, lo único que me mantenía despierta eran las consideradas bofetadas que me daba mi querida mejor amiga. Después de lo que yo considere como horas se dio por terminada la reunión y dio comienzo a la diversión prometida por la directora.

Me movía con dificultad entre los adolescentes que bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba a alto volumen por toda la planta. Cuando por fin pude salir de esa prisión de sudor, gritos y baile subí al segundo piso en busca de mi agua en la mochila. El lugar donde nos habían puesto a nosotros estaba cerca del balcón que había visto cuando llegue, guarde el agua y me dirigí a él. 

Camine lentamente mientras admiraba los detalles de la arquitectura, tenía columnas altas de mármol que estaban rodeadas de enredaderas y un barandal con varios postes de mármol igual con los mismos acabados antiguos de las columnas, bastante bonito. Me apoye en el barandal y subí la mirada al cielo observando la enorme luna que había esa noche, había una brisa relajante que mecía la copa de los árboles que nos rodeaban y a pesar de sentirse la música en el fondo el ambiente se mantenía en una calma constante, cerré los ojos y suspire disfrutando la tranquilidad, aunque esta no me duró mucho.

―Hey. ―dijo una voz a mis espaldas que sonó alarmantemente familiar. 

Al voltearme todo a mi alrededor dejo de moverse, deje de escuchar el sonido de las hojas moviéndose y hasta la música en el fondo siendo reemplazado por el acelerado sonido de mi corazón. ―N-no puede ser... ―dije en un casi susurro temblándome la voz y todo el cuerpo, pero ella sonreía ajena al efecto que tenía su presencia después de casi 2 años.

Área de cabuyería*: área donde se clavan varios palos individuales o en forma de cruz para practicar nudos


	6. Chapter 6

Con el corazón resonando fuertemente en mis oídos no podía asimilar todavía que ella estuviera parada enfrente mío con su característica sonrisa ladeada. Yo abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo, pero no salía nada y cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo sonó una alarma que me hizo dar un brinco a lo que ella se reía, por fin salí de ese shock y mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo de ahí.

Baje las escaleras como si un monstruo de la peor película de terror me estuviera persiguiendo y lo irónico es que me sentía así solo porque ella estaba aquí que era algo imposible, mientras bajaba fragmentos de recuerdos recorrían mi mente sin parar.

Flashback

―No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte…de probar tus labios, de sentir tu piel contra la mía y tener mi aliento en tu cuello. ―no podía evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro mientras escribía mis deseos a aquella chica que me tenía embobada desde hace casi 3 meses.

―Tú no sabes cuánto te deseo, el anhelo que tengo por escucharte gemir mi nombre al oído y marcar tu piel con mis besos, de verdad no tienes ni idea la necesidad que tengo de hacerte mía….

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

―Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad? ―escribía con cierta prisa y preocupación.

―Si obvio, tranquila amor pasa que mis amigos vieron una película de terror y sabes que esas no me gustan.

Me la podía imaginar haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojitos de perro asustado que la hacían ver adorable.

―Mmm sabes que yo haría si estuviera ahí contigo? ―le pregunté.

―Nop que?

―Me sentaría enfrente tuyo mirándote a los ojos y cogería tus manos entre las mías y besaría el dorso de ellas con calma y tomándome mi tiempo, te diría que siempre estaré aquí para ti y siempre intentaré ser tu refugio en las más oscuras noches donde las pesadillas suelen perseguirnos sin descanso.

Fin de Flashback.

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente que creía ya no tenían efecto en mí. Seguí corriendo sin importar cuanto aire me faltará o el dolor que tenía en mis piernas hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien me frenó completamente.

―Discúlpame no era mi intención. ―dije con el poco aliento que podía reunir después de la carrera que me había echado.

―No te preocupes yo tampoco estaba mirando. ―me dijo la chica con la que había chocado segundos atrás y será imaginación mía, pero parecía nerviosa.

Vi que en el piso estaban esparcidas algunas hojas, seguramente eran de ella que se le habían caído cuando chocamos. ―Deja te ayudo con eso. ―me agaché y empecé a recogerlas cuando las tuve todas juntas me pude dar cuenta que eran partituras.

―Ten. ―se las entregué con una sonrisa. ―Pude notar que son partituras lo que tienes ahí, que instrumento tocas?

―Ah sí lo son, toco el piano.

―Ah sí? Que cool, yo estoy tomando clases de piano. ―le comenté animada.

―En serio? Eso es genial. ―dijo con entusiasmo la chica y me di cuenta de algo.

―Primero choco contigo y luego no me presento estoy despistada hoy. ―me río un poco. ―me llamo Alexandra, pero dime Alex.

―Emma, es un gusto conocerte Alex.

―El gusto es mío, me tengo que ir ahora supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

―Sí, eso espero. ―le di una sonrisa y me fui al lugar donde íbamos a dormir esa noche.

―Se puede saber dónde andabas Alexandra? ―me decía una enojada Bell cuando entre al cuarto.

―No creerás a quien acabo de ver. ―le respondí.

―Crees que eso importa ahora mismo? Estaba preocupada por ti desapareciste de repente y te estuve buscando por todos lados.

―Está bien, lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer estaba en el balcón. ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?

―Ok, ¿a quién viste? ― preguntó más calmada al ver mi estado.

Tragué saliva y pensé antes de pronunciar su nombre, ese que hace tanto no ocupaba mi mente. – Vi a Amelia.

Bell abrió sus ojos como platos y gritó. – ¿¿¿que tú qué???

―Hey no hace falta que grites, yo me sorprendí más.

―Y, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Dónde la viste? 

―Se apareció en el balcón y yo… bueno yo salí corriendo.

―Se puede saber porque hiciste semejante estupidez? ―decía lentamente pronunciando cada sílaba remarcando la última palabra.

―No sé, me asusté Bell nunca esperé verla en persona ¿sabes? – me justificaba nerviosa.

―Bueno, pero no era para que le huyeras, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querías? – preguntó confundida 

―Obvio que quería verla, pero ha pasado tiempo y ya me había rendido con la posibilidad de que pasara. Pero de todas formas ella está aquí por sus propias razones, no tengo nada que ver en ellas, han pasado 2 años y apenas tenemos contacto.

―Bueno, pero eso no impide que hablen o ¿sí?

―No, supongo que no. – dije poco convencida.

― ¿La sigues queriendo Alex?

Me sorprendió que me preguntara esto, tragué saliva y pensé un momento antes de decir. ―No lo sé.

― ¿Y por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

―No. ―negué con firmeza. ―Ella me superó hace mucho tiempo y lo último que supe de ella es que tiene novia. ―prefiero no hacerme ilusiones con algo imposible.

―Pero Alex no sabes si sigue estando en pareja y tampoco sabes lo que pueda pasar.

―Tienes razón no lo sé, pero es mejor así Bell. ―la pelirroja suspiró cansada y alzó los hombros.

―Está bien, no insisto más de cualquier forma estaré aquí para sin importar nada, ¿ok?

―Ok. ―le sonrio. ―Vamos a dormir que seguro nos levantan temprano.

―Tienes razón.

Nos fuimos cada cual, a su litera, aunque yo me quedé despierta un rato aun sin creerme que mi ex, la chica que tanto quise en su momento este aquí en la misma ciudad que yo. Son tantos los recuerdos que inundan mi mente de nuestras conversaciones y llamadas, su voz fue y creo sigue siendo mi sonido favorito, sus gestos y su sonrisa, sus ojos, diablos, sus ojos son los más lindo que existe, aunque para los demás sean comunes u ordinarios, incluso ella lo pensaba. Tuvimos algo muy hermoso a pesar de la distancia y duele pensar en cómo todo se extinguió y se convirtió en algo tan destructivo. Por alguna extraña razón mi marca arde y duele en mi espalda, decido ignorarlo e intentar dormir.

6:30 am

― ¡Vamos chicos levántense ya es de día! 

Escuche a lo lejos la voz de la directora molestando mi sueño, con mucho pesar me froto los ojos y me estiro para poder levantarme, me pongo mis lentes y aprovecho que nadie más se ha levantado para cambiarme la camiseta y el pullover. Cuando terminé bajé al primer piso donde solo estaban unos cuantos alumnos y los estudiantes de medicina, por inercia recorrí el lugar buscándola y la encontré hablando con otros de su grupo, traía unos jeans oscuros y la blusa de uniforme que llevan todos los que cursan esa carrera. ―Mierda. ―me mordí levemente el labio. ―se ve bien con uniforme. ―pensé en voz alta. Sentí de nuevo mi espalda arder y me pregunté porque mientras frotaba la zona en busca de alivio y rascaba con nerviosismo mi nuca por mis pensamientos mientras negaba con la cabeza y caminaba en busca de un asiento.

Me senté en una mesa vacía esperando a que los dormilones que tengo como amigos despierten mientras desayunaba lo que traje de mi casa junto a un vaso de jugo que me ofreció uno de los trabajadores y, para mi sorpresa, el jugo estaba rico. Podía sentir una mirada curiosa e imponente posada en mi pero no levante la vista sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba, me dedique a parecer muy interesada en los detalles de mi anillo y en mi comida durante mi espera. ¿Dios cómo es que pueden dormir tanto? – pensé mientras maldecía mentalmente por no haber tomado mi celular.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Amelia, la chica que tiene mi cabeza revuelta de recuerdos y emociones pararse y hacer el amago de caminar en mi dirección, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando que nos reuniéramos en el patio. Suspiré agradecida sin darme cuenta que aguantaba la respiración hasta entonces, fue en ese momento que pude ver en las escaleras a una Bell y a un James bajando con apuro y caminar hasta llegar conmigo.

―H-hola Alex, buenos d-días. ―decía Bell agitada por la carrera que acababan de ganar contra la directora.

―Sí, lamentamos la demora. ―hablo esta vez James que no estaba tan afectado por hacer ejercicio frecuentemente.

―Tranquilos no importa, solo tuve que fingir que no moría de nervios mientras mi ex, mejor conocida como Amelia me mirara tan fijamente todo el desayuno. ―dije un poco alterada.

―Ya ya, no te dejaremos sola de nuevo lo prometo. ―dijo Bell.

―Hmmm bueno. ―dije mirándola sin creérmelo completamente.

―Vamos a ver que tiene que anunciar la directora que es tan importante como para perturbar mi sueño. ―dije ligeramente molesta por aquello.

―Ohh Bell despertaron al monstruo. ―dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona a lo que yo le propine un golpe en el hombro fingiendo molestia, aunque al final terminara riendo con ellos.

―Buenos días. ―empezó diciendo ella. ―los junte a todos aquí para informarles de la participación de la cruz roja en esta actividad. Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes notaron que ellos no vinieron solos. ―recibió un asentimiento y muecas de confusión e interrogantes de muchos incluida yo. ―Bueno ahora les van a explicar que hacen ellos aquí y para que vinieron. Luego de pronunciar esas palabras subió a la plataforma un hombre de unos 20 y tantos, alto y con mirada seria pero amigable. – Bueno como dijo la directora tenemos con nosotros a un grupo de estudiantes de medicina de 3er año para que nos acompañen en la tarea de cuidarlos y vigilarlos, ellos estarán haciendo un trabajo práctico para la universidad que consiste en el estudio del rendimiento físico de adolescentes entre 15 y 18 años y pensamos que en lugar de pasar toda la semana encerrados en sus casas buscando información y escribir un informe de 20 páginas sería mejor que lo vivieran en carne propia. ―algunos rieron y asintieron de acuerdo con ese razonamiento incluyendo a los mismos estudiantes de medicina obviamente. ―bueno ellos los observaran, si alguno de ustedes se lastima uno de ellos los atenderá con nuestra supervisión está de más decirlo y por ultimo les harán un chequeo al final del día para recolectar los datos que necesitan para su trabajo, pero no se asusten es algo muy básico, medirles la presión, el ritmo cardiaco y su respiración considerando que este lugar es especial por su situación geográfica y dicha influencia en los niveles de oxígeno de la zona. ―tenía razón, me había fijado cuando llegamos aparte de estar fuera de ciudad estábamos en terreno elevado validando su punto. ―bueno entonces para hacerlo más fácil y organizado como solo son 3 preparatorias, 4 estudiantes se encargarán de una escuela, ahora vamos a asignarlos. ―anunció sonriendo con amabilidad y yo sentí un poco de temor con el leve presentimiento que tenia de que mi escuela le tocaría a Amelia, pero intente desechar esa idea, aunque sabía de sobra que mi instinto muy pocas veces fallaba, suspiré y preste atención. 

―La Preparatoria del Este se irá con Vanessa como líder ―la miré y era una chica ni alta ni baja, con el pelo castaño ondulado teñido en las puntas de rojo, una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa segura, vestía con una falda azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias negras largas y la camisa blanca que tenían de uniforme. ―Amanda, Dylan y Benjamín.

―La Preparatoria del Sur ira con Eduardo liderando. ―un chico blanco con facciones suaves, pero con la mandíbula definida, tenía un rastro de barba en el rostro, castaño tirando para rubio despeinado, pero con estilo, alto y una sonrisa tímida, aunque se notaba que practicaba algún deporte, después le tendré que preguntar, pude escuchar los suspiros de amor de varias chicas y puse los ojos en blanco. – Andrea, Bella y Connor.

―Y por la Preparatoria del Norte la dirigirá Amelia. – lo sabía, me tenía que tocar ella, no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo su cabello castaño lacio recogido en moño alto con su distintivo flequillo que le cubría la cara accidentalmente, desde aquí no se ven bien, pero sus ojos siguen teniendo ese brillo que me encandilo desde que la conocí, su sonrisa divertida con un toque de haber hecho una maldad, espera un momento acaso creció más? Esto es imposible por dios, parece serio eso de alcanzar el 1.80 y bueno se ve hermosa como siempre. ―estarán Harry, Samuel y Daniela. ―vi como su mirada empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta encontrarse con la mía y casi me da algo cuando me guiño un ojo, yo intenté disimuladamente esconderme detrás de James, pero ella lo notó porque soltó una risita burlona mirándome como si estuviera loca, entonces me limite a bajar la mirada y pasarme la mano por la nuca. Cuando miré a la izquierda pude notar como Vanessa le guiñaba un ojo a Amelia y esta le daba una sonrisa ¿ok? Algo raro pasa ahí.

―Con todos organizados podemos continuar, cada prepa irá con los estudiantes designados a una de las tiendas que preparamos para hacerles el chequeo y coger sus apuntes. ―terminó sonriendo de nuevo, pero volviendo a su rostro serio de inmediato.

Y ahora estoy en fila con mis amigos esperando a ver con cuál de los 4 nos ponen, porque si, nos van a distribuir para que seamos fijos y así sus trabajos sean más precisos. Christopher, Alejandro y uno del colectivo fueron con Harry; tres del colectivo fueron con Daniela; dos más y Bell fueron con Samuel; James, la chica que quedaba que creo es la jefa de estudio y yo fuimos con Amelia.

Fui la última en entrar porque gané en el rápido juego de piedra, papel o tijeras que hicimos, cuando lo hice pude notar que no había mucho, un catre en la pared a mi derecha, unas cuantas sillas, un escritorio del lado contrario, un lugar donde ponen los instrumentos y una lámpara.

No la mire en ningún momento mientras entraba solo cuando me pidió que tomara asiento en el catre mientras ella buscaba su cuaderno hasta que finalmente se sentó en el escritorio y me miró.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ―ella podría perfectamente responder todas esas preguntas sin yo decir nada, pero esto es mejor a un silencio incómodo.

―Alexandra Bianca Jones. ―hice una mueca al decir mi nombre completo, honestamente nunca me gusto decirlo así.

―Edad?

―16 años.

―Alguna alergia? ―intercalaba la mirada entre sus hojas y yo, mientras que yo la miraba sin disimulo detallándola, aunque intentando parecer indiferente.

―A la penicilina, pero aquí no es muy importante.

―Altura y peso? ―me observó con curiosidad.

―1.68m y 53kg

―Vaya… ―susurro más para sí misma, pero pude escucharlo. ―bueno vamos a lo próximo. ―me sonrío y mira que extrañaba verla. ―Extiende el brazo derecho. ―cuando lo hice me midió la presión. ―Se ve bien.

Cogió un estetoscopio, se acercó a mí y me pidió permiso para ponerlo en mi espalda a lo cual obviamente no negué, pero si le pedí que lo hiciera por encima de la camiseta me miro confundida, pero asintió. ―Respira profundo y mantenlo, bien ahora exhala lentamente. ―Repetimos eso dos veces y ahora seguía lo que más problemas iba a dar, escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que ahora mismo puedo jurar que la sangre en mis venas está siendo bombeada con rapidez solo por ella. 

―Bien Alexa, solo falta tu ritmo cardíaco. ―avisó mientras ponía el estetoscopio en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho debajo de mi camisa, sabía que estaba condenada cuando dijo. ―Hey ¿por qué tan nerviosa? Necesitas relajarte para poder hacerlo bien. ―me sonrió divertida y con un toque pícaro? en sus ojos no, no puede ser. Respire profundamente y me calme y ella pudo tomar mi pulso.

Tenía una pelea mental sucediendo, por un lado, quería correr y alejarme, pero, por otro lado, quiero acercarme y saber cómo esta y yo como buena impulsiva elegí lo segundo.

Mientras ella anotaba algunas cosas yo tomé aire y pregunté. 

―Entonces la cruz roja eh?

Me miro de reojo y sonrió. ―Sí, es un trabajo como él dice, pero también es un tipo de competencia. ―se río levemente sin levantar la mirada.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Bueno porque este trabajo es para un evento donde podremos ganar puntos extracurriculares y hasta llegar a concursos nacionales. ―explicó.

―Oh y tu estas aquí por el estudio o los puntos?

―Un poco de los dos. ―Me miro esta vez sin apartarse. Nos quedamos así un momento, disfrutando del silencio, yo sentada en el catre y ella de lado en la silla junto al escritorio hasta que nos devolvieron a la realidad.

― ¿Alex? ¿Estás aquí? ―dijo Bell al entrar. ―Oh, siento interrumpir, pero ya es hora de almorzar y luego de eso nos podemos ir, te espero afuera. ―y así como entró se fue.

Me aclaré la garganta con lo cual llamé su atención. ―Bueno fue una sorpresa volvernos a encontrar, espero se pueda repetir en otra ocasión. ―Dije manteniendo un tono bajo y calmado porque por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy tranquila a su lado incluso olía a el mar y flores, algo raro para estar en las entradas de un bosque, mmm, bueno seguro no es nada, pensé quitándole demasiada importancia.

―Yo también espero lo mismo Alexa. ―me respondió en el mismo tono dándole al ambiente una sensación muy acogedora y pude sentir de nuevo ese ardor en mi espalda y me parece que ella también lo sintió por su mueca, pero no, deben ser locuras mías, si eso. ―Ve, tu amiga te está esperando. ―me dio una última sonrisa antes de yo salir de ahí, encontrándome con Bell, ignorando sus preguntas llenas de asombro e intriga acerca de lo sucedido hoy.

Almorcé en completo silencio, de vez en cuando comentando algo que decían, pero igual perdida en mi mundo lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, cuando la que encabeza la lista es ¿por qué volvió?, estuve pensando en eso todo el viaje y no pude llegar a una conclusión concreta, supongo que tendré que esperar a cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, chic@s. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten y no teman en dejar comentarios o kudos. Me encantaría saber su opinión <3


End file.
